Vlindrel:Coty
Friday 23rd 1999, 1:45 AM Wildomar, Lawless Ranch Three Days After Ahiga & Tate Went Missing... ---- After Tate and Ahiga were thrown into the sinkhole by Chris, and the subsequent battle that took place with Coty and Nemo showing up to fight him. After Nemo teleport Chris away with him, Coty was left to watch and avoid the fallout. The police showed up, search parties were organized, even some descending into the sinkhole itself, but no signs of Ahiga or Tate were located by the normal authorities. It's been nearly seventy-two hours since the two went missing, and nothing Nemo and the others have done has lead to a safe way of opening the hellmouth or finding a way through it. Coty: He's sitting in his truck, across the street from the Lawless ranch. Having gotten here just under an hour and a half ago, he's been a bit restless since Tate and Ahiga went missing, and he's decided to sit out here in the dark to pass another night. Since becoming "touched" and travelling backwards in time, Coty's been assisting Nemo with various different supernatural jobs around the mid-west. The "weird" has become the everyday for him in the last two months, and even without any powers proper, he's held his own. ...Sure would be nice... He lets out a gruff sigh, leaning forwards onto his steering wheel. If you two... He looks out into the foggy darkness. ...Just popped out of the ground... Safe and sound... So I can stop sitting around here... For no reason... As Coty stares out into the night the fog shifts, and the silhouette of a large stag appears in the distance on the ranch, back-lit against the moonlight. It slowly begins to move towards Coty's truck, the mist parting around it. Coty: He leans forward a bit as he sees that it's no ordinary stag. He quickly reaches down and grabs the mic for a custom CB radio that was installed into his truck when he started working with Nemo and the others. Anyone at the Evil Lair awake? He waits a moment, watching the stag make its way towards him. Hey nerds, someone, wake the fuck up, I need an info dump on ghost stags. Troy: He opens his eyes as he hears Coty's voice, having fallen asleep at his desk, staying up late reading some electical engineering manuals. He looks to the clock on the wall and then reaches over to the reciever, flicking it on. What? Coty: Harvard, that you? He watches the stag slow its pace, like it wary of coming any closer. Troy: What the hell do you want? He rubs his eyes and sits up, looking around his room. Coty: I'm sitting on the road outside Tate's place, and there's this ghost stag wandering around, know anything about this? Troy: He lets out a groan and yawns. Didn't you listen to the briefing or whatever last night? He grabs the radio and pulls it with him, walking out of his room and across the hall towards Nemo's, the very long power cord trailing behind him as he walks across the hall. He knocks on the door a few times. Coty: Something about some evil spirit or something right? Was it as stag? He pulls a sawed-off shotgun out of a compartment under the seat. There's a brief delay before someone responds. Nemo: No, it was a Skinwalker, like a big cougar-man. It's a native american... Kind of human-turned-demon, is the best way to put it. Coty: He mutters to himself. I could handle a cougar. He smirks. Well this is a ghost stag... Made of fog or something...There's a sudden knocking on his window, and he turns to look at it, pointing his shotty at the door. An old woman, short and with black hair is standing outside his truck. She's so short that the only reason he can even see her is because she's taking a few steps back. Her shoulders are wrapped in a heavy shawl with native american designs on it, though she has a modern denim jacket on under her shawl. Woman: He can barely hear her voice through the door, as she doesn't speak very loud. Are you Coty Ward? She takes another step back. Coty: He speaks into the mic. There's an old woman here, I'm gonna see what she wants, maybe the spirit has something to do with her. Nemo: Want us to come down? I can be there in a few seconds. Coty: No... Nah, I got this. I'll radio back in a bit. He tosses the mic for his radio onto the other seat and gets out of the truck, holding his shotty close to his chest. You got anything to do with that stag over there? Woman: Name's Yona Desert-Sky. She lights a cigarette, though Coty doesn't see a lighter. And yes, that Stag has something to do with me. Coty: He looks over at the Stag, then back to the old woman. So what's the deal here? Yona: The spirit tells me that two boys gone missing 'round here. Got lost in another world. Coty eyes her silently, but doesn't say anything or convey any indication about what she says. The Stag is the guardian of one of the boys. She puts her cigarette to her lips and the end of it glows brightly. When she pulls it from her lips her words come out in rolls of smoke. This spirit sought me out, spoke to me in my dreams, lead me here to see you. He says you're fearless, thinks you can help. Coty: What are you, a medicine woman, or something? Yona: Only men can practice medicine -But I got stuck with this "gift" anyway. She throws her cigarette to the ground and stomps her heel onto it even though it wasn't even half finished. I'm freezing my ass off out here, let's go somewhere warm and we'll talk. ---- About twenty minutes later... ---- Coty is driving towards a Denny's, one of the few decent places open at this time of night. The old woman is following him closely in her own car. Coty: He grabs the mic to his CB Radio, looking in his rear-view mirror at the woman's car. You guys still awake? Nemo: Yeah, what happened? Coty: The old woman is some psychic or spiritualist or something. She says that spirit-stag thinks I can help out Tate and Lightning. We're going to talk over some warm food at the Denny's here on Clinton Keith. He pulls into the parking lot and drives towards the Denny's in the back. Nemo: You want me to talk with her? Coty: I guess some more nerdly expertise on things that go bump in the night would be useful, but you think that's a good idea? Nemo: Why wouldn't it be? Troy: Because you're a freakin demon. Coty can hear Troy let out a long yawn. Like, so demonic that even other demons don't like being around you most of the time. Nemo: ...Hmm... Do we even have anyone else in our group that isn't demonic? ---- Ten minutes later... ---- Troy and Coty are sitting across from the old native american woman. A waitress is pouring coffee for the three of them. Waitress: You know what you want to order? She looks at Coty and smirks a bit. Coty: I'll take a cheese burger with a side of hash browns instead of fries. He tosses his menu to the edge of the table. Yona: Unless you have whiskey in the back, I'll settle for scrambled eggs and bacon. She didn't even look at the menu. Wheat toast. Troy: He really looks like he wants to sleep. I'll get the endless buttermilk pancakes. He looks up at her as he slides the menu over to the stack. Waitress: You got it, it'll be out shortly. She grabs the menus and strolls off. Troy: He takes a really long drink from his coffee, almost finishing it. ...So... He looks to Yona and speaks in a monotone voice. How can we help you help us help those two missing kids get back safe and sound. Yona: From what the Stag has told me, they are stranded in another world. She takes off her shawl and lays it on the seat next to her. But he knows of a spell that will lead you to them. She pulls out a blue ball with a fake mouse attached to it and sets it on the table. One of the boys keeps a familiar, and familiars travel the path between worlds easily, unlike humans and nature spirits. The Stag has found an old native power that lets you home in on that familiar, with this. Troy: He takes a slow breath and tries to hold back at yawn as he sees her put the thing on the table. A cat toy? Yona: It's the familiar's toy. She rolls it over, there's a native american design painted onto the ball. It looks fresh, like it was added today, whereas the rest of the toy is chewed up and worn out. This symbol is ancient power, used by realm-walkers in the past. You travel through one of those holes, like the one on their ranch, and it'll lead you straight to the boys. Coty: So... The spirit thinks I can pass over into where ever they've gone, and find them, using a smelly chew toy? Yona: She looks at Coty plainly. Yes. Troy: The problem isn't just getting there though, it's getting back. You can't just hop across dimensions like you're out on a Sunday stroll. He drinks down the rest of his coffee. Yona: Well I got yur problem solved in that regard too. She takes another drink of her coffee. When I get back home I'll be putting that symbol on a sacred rock, located on my tribe's land. It'll bring you there. Troy: Well, it's the only lead we've gotten on them. He looks to Coty and shrugs. And there's a chance you'd never return. It's like a win-win really. Coty: He thinks to himself for a moment. I mean... Yeah, I'd never have to listen to your nasally whining again. He shrugs. Plus Lightning was a total fuck'n bro in high school, I can't just leave him in some hellhole. I'll do it. Any special prep we need to take car of? Yona: Like I said, you take that chew toy and you jump into that pit. You should end up right next to the boys, wherever they are. Coty: Do I have to find another hellmouth to get back up here? Yona: You will. She takes another drink from her coffee. The waitress walks up and sets all of their food in front of them. After asking them if they need anything else, she walks off when they all respond that they're find. Troy: He drowns his pancakes in syrup from the pitcher. Sounds simple enough. Coty: There's always a catch, and somethin always goes wrong. Yona: Travel to other worlds is always dangerous. She grabs ketchup and pours it all over her eggs. Or so it's been said. I wouldn't know nothin about it. Coty: Yeah I've been to another world before. It was packed with monsters and the air was fucking lethal if you didn't have sunlight or something... I'm going prepared this time... I'll get some nightvision goggles and a breathing mask, just in case I end up in a place like that. Troy: He rolls his eyes and looks to Coty. Not every other world is as bad as that one. He shoves a large bite of pancakes into his mouth. Normally his manners are a lot better, but he's really tired. Coty: Not all of us are immortal. He looks to Yona. This magic, can I take more people with me? Yona: The Stag seemed quite specific. She looks out the window. She can see through the blinds that it's started to drizzle, and in the soft misty rain is the outline of the Stag, looking in on the restaurant. But hell if I know, maybe one extra person if you want to push ur luck. Troy: So are you just doing this out of the goodness of your heart or what? He's already done with his pancakes. What's your deal? Yona: My deal? She looks from the window back to Troy. Animal spirits show up when there's something wrong, and they don't leave me be until I've helped, or worse, they bring bad luck. She finishes off her coffee and then clears her throat, looking back down at her plate and cutting up her eggs. This one's a rain spirit. She looks back out the window as she takes a bite, chewing it a bit crudely. Or something like, and my small tribe doesn't need a damn drought. She looks back to Troy. Good enough reason for you? Waitress: She grabs the empty plate in front of Troy, setting another stack of pancakes in front of him. You went through those quick hun. She refills their coffee and then leaves. Troy: He waits for the waitress to leave before looking to the old woman. Good enough for me I guess. Yona: She finishes off her eggs and grabs a slice of toast, putting in her mouth as she grabs her shawl and purse. Well I came and explained it all for you, I have a doctors appointment at an office back in Arizona in- She looks at her watch. -eight hours. So I'm get'n back on the rad for another ride. She walks out without another word. Coty: Did she just bounce and leave us the check? He finally takes a bite of his burger. Troy: Us? He pushes his plate across the table and then moves to sit on the other side of the table, across from Coty. I didn't bring any money. Coty: He stares across the table at Troy as he chews his burger. It comforts me that I can murder you whenever I feel like it, without any repercussions. ---- A few hours later, at Nemo's place... ---- Coty: After spending the last hour explaining everything to Nemo, Coty has been packing supplies and making a list of things he's going to take with him. If it's like the Sunless, I'm going to need all the shit I can carry. He puts a medkit into a large camping bag. They've gathered into Nemo's large library. Nemo's home is a large modern home built atop a mesa somewhere in the desert. The house is built around a large demonic seal, imprinted into a huge alchemical stone slab, set in the desert soil. Rava: If it's like the Sunless, then Tate and Ahiga are going to mutate into monsters and eat you. He smirks, looking up from his bowl of captain crunch. Nemo: He looks over at Rava, then to Coty. He's right, and we don't have any liquid sunlight this time. Coty: Well let's hope it isn't like the Sunless then. Do we have any special bullets or anything? What about those bullets from that were-coyote job I did in Utah? He looks at Nemo. Nemo: He shrugs. You're the only one that uses guns, you'd know if there were bullets left. Coty: He pauses, thinking for a moment. I used them all then... Shit... This is such short notice. Rava: If only those two idiots gave us a few days warning before Chris threw them into that pit. He winces. Ow... Cut the roof of my mouth. He reaches into his mouth and touches it. Coty: He looks to Rava. Does anyone here actually sleep? It's four in the morning. Rava: I stay up all night so I don't have to listen to Troy whine that I ate all his cereal. He looks back down at his large bowl and keeps eating. Nemo: You know he buys that specifically because he knows he can eat it without hurting himself and no one else can, right? Rava shrugs as he chews. Coty: He smirks and then looks to Nemo. Harvard say how long it would take for him to rig up those night vision goggles? Nemo: He said he needed to sleep before he started. I told him to work as fast as he can. Coty: Well that means I have almost a full day before he finishes... He shakes his head a little. I'm going to go out and buy some filters and a gas mask. Rava: I have a gas mask. He looks to Nemo, then back to Coty. It's a nice one too. Coty: Why do you have a gas mask? He looks over at Rava. Rava: Nemo might be immune to all those alchemical fumes, but I'm not. He looks at Nemo for a moment, then back down to the captain crunch he's eating. Coty: What do you want for it? Rava: Your immortal soul. He looks up at Coty and smiles wickedly. Coty: He waves his hand. Something else, I might need that later. Rava: I'll think of something. He picks some of the cereal out of his teeth and goes back to eating. Coty: Fine, whatever... He throws a few more things into his pack. I'm going to head back home and pick up some of my dad's guns. He zips up the pack. I have an old browning automatic that'll come in handy, and my grandpa's combination shotgun-rifle. He zips up another part the pack. I'll be back later tonight, gonna take a nap since I haven't slept yet. He walks out of the library. Rava: He waits for Coty to leave. I find it weird that he goes out of his way to help people like this. He drinks the rest of the milk from his bowl. When we went into the Sunless there wasn't much for him to gain in that instance either... Nemo: Ahiga was his friend in high school... Plus, Coty's not... Well... He's not, us, he's a normal person that helps people... He remembers how Coty acted in High School. ...Well he's been through a lot more. He walks over to one of the shelves and pulls a book on native american magic off of it. I think he's just grown up a bit. Rava: If you say so. He rolls his eyes as he picks up his bowl and walks out. ---- Eighteen Hours Later, at 12:00 A.M. ---- Coty: After going out and buying a ton of camping supplies, gathering up his hunting gear, and taking the combination rifle without Shane noticing, he's back at Nemo's, knocking on the door to Troy's room.'''You finish that nightvision? '''He looks at his watch. He's wearing some kevlar body armor. All in all he's maxed out almost two credit cards with all the supplies he's bought today. Troy: He opens his door and holds the goggles out. It looks like they've been changed extensively into a kind of mechanical apparatus. I'm not sure the harness will fit around that ego of yours. Coty: I'm gonna wear them around this head- He raises his hand and points his thumb to the side of his face. -not that one. He smirks and points down. So it should be fine Harvard, thanks. He grabs the goggles and turns around. Troy: He just closes the door. Coty: He turns and heads down the hall. He knocks on Nemo's door. I'm gonna head back to Wildomar and get this show on the road. Nemo: After a moment he opens the door. Want me to go with you? Coty: To find Tate and Ahiga? Sure. He smirks a bit, looking Nemo up and down. Nemo: No, just to the Hellmouth, you know I've got a ton of shit on my plate right now. Coty: He shrugs. Damn, was worth a try. Rava: Scared to go alone? He's standing in the doorway to his room, it's right next to Troy's. You are just a normal guy after all... He has a strange look on his face. Almost expressionless. Coty: Yeah, I'm just the typical six-two guy with the body of a greek god and a grade-a slap of meat that puts an elephant to shame. He turns and looks back at Rava. Completely average. Nemo: He's right, though... You said we should assume the worst. The worst plane I've been to is, in fact, the Sunless. As a normal human you wouldn't survive ten minutes there... Coty: After all this time you're trying to convince me not to go? He raises an eyebrow at Nemo when he looks back at him. Aww... The two cute boys are scared this is the last chance to get a night with the man of their dreams. Rava: I'll go mix up a vat of my own KY if you got the time. He rolls his eyes. Nemo: He sighs. Look, I'm serious. All the guns in the world aren't going to do anything against a demon, or a fifty foot monster... Or... You know, a skinwalker, which is the last thing that crawled out of that pit. Coty: The only special munitions I had were a pack of fifty cal dumdums. Unless you guys want to give me some fresh hot demon juice or something. He crosses his arms over his chest. Nemo: ...Well... He looks to Rava. There is... Something we can do... Coty: ...Like what? ---- A few minutes later... ---- Nemo, Rava, and Coty are all outside, standing on the large stone seal set over the hellmouth. Coty: You want me to bind my soul to a demon? Why would I do that? Especially after everything I've seen. Nemo: Actually I'd be binding the demon to your soul. He walks ahead of the two of them and turns around, looking at Coty. Coty: Isn't that the same damn thing? He looks at Nemo like he's crazy. Nemo: ...Umm... No? He shakes his head. Not even close. He looks at Coty like he's stupid. Coty: He thinks for a moment. So you're just suggesting that I get stuck with the colossal burden of having a demon duct-taped to my eternal soul. As if one colossal burden wasn't enough. Rava: You know who doesn't have a demon bound to him? Troy. He narrows his eyes as he looks at Coty, and he smirks darkly. You don't want to be like Troy do you? Coty: Considering that I don't even consider Troy to be male, I think I'm safe in being nothing like him. He looks at Rava. And on top of that, I'm not a dumb fuck that's going to get goaded into something with this much weight. Rava: And here I thought you were a confident alpha-male. Who knew you were afraid of a demon. Coty: I'm not afraid of a demon you homunculus. I'm just not a fucking idiot. He looks at Nemo. No offense. He looks back to Rava. And you two are the money-shot centerfold full-page pin up boys of the special October issue of "Demons and All the Terrible Shit They Do to Everyone" magazine. He looks from Rava to Nemo. I'm not saying I wouldn't buy that mag, but at least paint me smart enough to try and keep from being in it. Just a few months ago Rava got possessed and steam-rolled your entire house and nearly killed everyone. Rava: I'm not a homunculus anymo- Nemo: You want to go to another world to save Ahiga and Tate, the simplest way to help ensure that you're successful is to get demonic powers. Are there risks? Yes. But there are few things in every universe that can counter demonic power. The difference is that I know demonic power and this is a lower-risk way to give you a significant boost to your ability to not die. Coty: At the risk of possession and my eternal soul... You're right this is totally no big deal. Nemo: Even the Fedorah Lord was vulnerable to Demonic power, and he was a god. He shrugs. Or something really close. Look, Coty, you're jumping into a world we know nothing about, using an old Anasazi realmwalker spell. We don't know the risks that are definitely waiting for you, and the difference is that we do know the risks associated with demons, and having one will definitely help you where you're going. Coty: He sighs. You guys are tryin real hard to sell me on this... Nemo: I just want you to not jump into a pit and die. Not after how much you pulled through for us before. Keep'n you around is in our best interest, and you saved Yuri and Lucas on top of that, and Shane... Plus Tate is Leena's little brother and that family doesn't deserve to lose two children. Coty: He smirks. Sounds almost like you're giving me a lot of compliments to butter me up. Are you hitting on me Nemo? Nemo: If that gets you to consider the offer, sure. He shrugs and throws his hands up. Why not. Coty: Show me this demon and I'll decide if you're getting laid tonight then. It better be good because I have a personal code of avoiding Shane's sloppy seconds. Nemo: I am not sloppy. He waves his hands and the desert air vanishes. They're suddenly standing on a large rectangular platform made of reddish stone. It seems to be floating in open space. In the distance Coty can see rectangular clusters of rooms floating, most of them made from random materials, like dirt, mud, or even wood. Welcome to the core of Tartarus. His skin turns tar-black and thick ichorous liquid pours down his body as his skeleton begins to glow from within. Coty: What's with the metamorphosis? He looks Nemo up and down. Nemo: He shrugs a little. It's harder for me to maintain a human form down here sometimes. Rava: I like it down here. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. The air smells like wet earth with a faint smell of smoke. Clears the sinuses. He smiles and looks at Coty, Rava's eyes turning faintly red, betraying his demonic nature. Coty: He scratches his face lightly as he looks around. Yeah that doesn't surprise me at all... I thought there'd be more lava... And fire? The platform trembles, and the edges of it crack and fall apart, shrinking it slightly. Belriuy: A deep voice, like that of stone grinding over stone, echoes out from around them. It fears no dark and plays amidst the horrors of war. Always moving, never to pause, yet it thirsts not... Coty: He looks around. That was a shitty joke. Nemo: It's a riddle... It's what Belriuy does. He wants to know the answer. Coty: He thinks for a moment. ...Demons? He shrugs. Belriuy: Fire. Walls of flame burst up around the platform, blasting more pieces off of it, the platform quickly shrinks to be only about ten feet across. After a moment a thin figure walks from the flames towards Coty. His flesh looks horribly burned, and his very clothing appears to be the fire itself. As he nears them his flesh begins to quickly heal until Coty can recognize him looking like one of the twins, just with pure red eyes and rams horns sprouting from his forehead. The flesh covered by his flaming "clothing" sizzles and burns away, blood bubbling up from the wounds as the skin runs down his body in melting chunks. The smell of burning skin and hair quickly fills the air. Coty: Despite the disgusting appearance of the demon he stubbornly refuses to break his gaze on him. I'll keep that in mind. Belriuy: A large jack-o-lantern smile appears in the air behind him, glowing with a menacing red hue. We like this one. Nemo: We've come to bargain... Beliruy: He steps closer, his bones pop and shift as his legs extend to become more like burning goat's legs. We don't bargain, we only suffer, from our own other's hand... We like suffering but we don't like boring! The fire around the platform intensifies, turning pinkish-red. Where is Turkey!? We miss him! Nemo: You're not getting Yuri back. He looks from the demon to Coty. What do you think so far, Coty? He looks back at him. Coty: He shrugs a bit. He looks hot. He smirks. Still not sold on having this thing bound to my soul. Rava: Puns are a crime against humanity. Nemo: Don't you want to get out of that empty shell, Billy? He looks back to the demon. Belriuy: His face contorts slightly, like he's trying to think. Coty: ...So why does he still look like Yuri? Nemo: After we traveled back in time I made Yuri a new body, one that wasn't... A drug addict. I managed to keep Billy here trapped in the old drug-addicted body. He whispers. He doesn't care for it. Coty: He raises an eyebrow as he looks back to Beliruy. ...That's... I mean... That's so like you guys to not only think of that as a solution, but actually be able to follow through with it. He sighs and shakes his head. I guess Yuri earned it after all he went through... So did you give his new body any... You know... "Endowments", that I should be aware of when I finally get him into bed? Nemo: You're never touching Yuri. He looks back to the demon. If you want out of that cage Billy, you need to convince Coty here that you're useful to him. He needs power where he's going. Beliruy: He smiles a wide and unsettling smile. We've been where he'll be... Coty: ...What? What's that mean? You've been where Tate and Ahiga are? Beliruy: We have... His voice starts to get deeper. ...You want to see what awaits you there? The flames that make up his clothes consume him and they can hear his bones popping and cracking as they lengthen and twist. In an instant the fires vanish and a skeletal version of Morganstern is looking down at them, a single burning red eye peering from a large black hat. His voice comes out distorted, like dozens of Yuris speaking at once in different tones and emotions. We had a taste of it. We want it. It was fun! It points at Coty. You think you can beat this?! It takes a step forwards and a screaming beam of burning pink energy bursts from its eye, tearing through the air towards Coty. Coty: His eyes go wide and he reflexively jumps to the side to avoid the attack. Nemo: A pair of huge skeletal hands burst from the ground and shields the three of them. The beam tears into them, but the subtly glowing bones hold, pink and red sparks flying from between the fingers. That's enough Billy! Keep at this and I'll just fucking eat you! The attack stops suddenly, and the hands lower. Revealing that Beliruy is back to his burning Yuri appearance. Beliruy: He's smiling again. A man is nothing where they are. We want out. We'll play nice, we promise! Take us with you... We're hungry! He nods quickly. We will help. Coty: That thing you transformed into, you fought it there? Beliruy: Witchboy's captor... Like a delicious tall warden, made of steel and magic. Coty: Is Tate alive?! His heart is pounding powerfully in his muscular chest after the surprise of that attack. Regardless of the danger he takes a step forwards and holds up a large clench fist, a bold look in his eyes as he demands and answer. Beliruy: It doesn't wish to kill witchboy, but it has tried, several times... With such spectacular lethality... We are starving for that violence... We miss it... He has a dreamy expression on his face. Coty: And Ahiga!? He's still alive?! Unharmed!? Beliruy: ...Oh they have been harmed... Maimed, beaten, bled... Burning in flames. He sounds almost giddy. Smoke and ash and cinder and rot and withering and decay is their home now, doomed to suffer over and over until they hollow out as husks, beaten and broken and wandering until... His head jerks unnaturally and looks to Coty. ...The big strong man arrives to save them... But they live... For now. Coty: He's sightly unnerved by the way Beliruy speaks, and the way he describes the place Ahiga and Tate have been resigned to. He look at Nemo after a moment. We don't have a more trustworthy authority on this? Nemo: We tried tracking them with all kinds of magic, we got nothing. We have no idea where they went, or what it's like there... I mean... That's why we came down here in the first place... He crosses his arms over his chest. Coty: He looks down, and then to Beliruy. You'll help me save them? Beliruy: We will help you if you help us... That realm is full of so many delicious things... And we are so very... Starving. Nemo: Everything you kill, will be eaten by Billy, making him stronger. As he gets stronger, you'll get more powers. It's how it works. Coty: But he won't be able to hurt me, right? He looks to Nemo. Or anyone else? Rava: Not unless you let him, or want him to. Nemo: He won't be able to exert much power. You'll be an extension of him based on what he gives you, and that's about it... Unless... Coty: Unless? What's the "unless". He looks at Nemo sternly. Nemo: You can give in and allow him to possess you. At which point he'll take over and do whatever he wants until you take back the wheel. He looks to Coty. It's a trait unique to Beliruy. Coty: That would be the definitive last resort... Rava: No shit, genius. He rolls his eyes. Coty: Well... Since Ahiga and Tate are apparently in such deep shit, I guess I don't have many other options other than to accept. Bind him, or whatever. Let's get this show on the road, I'm done standing around. Nemo: He walks towards Beliruy and holds his hand out. You hear that Billy? You have a new home. His skeletal hand pulses with power, and a glyph burns itself into the ground around the demon, glowing with blue flickers of fire. He clenches his fist tightly, so tight that black blood begins to drip from it. You ready Coty? Coty: Lay it on me. Nemo: He twists his fist around, like he's cracking his wrist, and Beliruy convulses suddenly. A huge muscular demon pulls itself from his body as it falls backwards, the large glowing smile settling in front of his head. It quickly rushes towards Coty and jumps into him. Nemo begins chanting in some strange language. Coty reels, stumbling around and feeling strange, weightless, as his stomach churns and cramps. The chanting and disorientation drag on and on, and Coty loses all sense of time before suddenly losing consciousness. Suddenly Coty is alone. In a dark room. Before him sits Beliruy, cross-legged, atop a small rock. Beliruy: Now we will show you power. We will show you... Strength... Some time later, Coty wakes up in his room at Nemo's. It's still night out, and the clock on the wall reveals that they left only an hour ago. While he slept he had a dream, one that explained and taught him his three new abilities and how to use them. Coty: He sits up, reaching behind and grabbing at his back, feeling the hard muscles and smooth skin. They turn to dark red stone that bends and moves like flesh, but is nearly unbreakable. He feels the warmth hardness before it returns to normal. He takes a deep breath and looks around, getting out of bed. Nemo: How do you feel? He's standing in the corner, looking normal. Coty: Pretty good actually... I thought... Well I don't know what I thought. He pulls off his shirt and walks over to a travel back he has on a desk. Opening it up and pulling on a fresh one. Feels powerful. I kinda like it. He smirks and looks over to Nemo. But, we've waste enough time. He looks to Loki's toy and grabs it. Let's go. ---- About an hour later... ---- Coty is standing over the sinkhole at Tate and Ahiga's. He's wearing his nightvision mask, gas mask, and has a huge pack of supplies on his back, along with some other amenities in a large sack drapped around his shoulder. It's three in the morning. Coty: He checks that everything is secured, then pulls out the ferret's chew toy and holds it close to his chest. He looks over at Nemo. I'd ask you to wish me luck, but I've never needed it. He smiles. Nemo: Surprised to didn't ask to get laid before you made this leap. Coty: I had a threesome before I showed up tonight. Sex that good helps clear my head. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them the stag is standing across the sinkhole, seemingly wary of him now that he's demonic. Coty takes a few steps back from the edge. If this doesn't work, guess I'll be seeing you in hell in a few decades. Nemo: Nah. I plan to live forever. He smiles. Coty: Figured. He breaks into a sprint and then leaps off the edge of the sinkhole, falling in. He falls for what feels like forever, before hitting the ground, landing on his feet. Strangely, it feels like he's only fallen from a short height. He fastens his mask tighter, and turns on the night vision. He looks around, seeing that the ground is covered in colorless brush. He takes a deep breath, seeing everything through a blue-hued night vision that makes the world look bleak and alien. After a moment he hears movement and quietly sets down his equipment, grabbing his automatic rifle. He slowly moves towards the sound, stopping behind a tall rock. He watches for a moment, seeing a woman in shining armor. Loki runs playfully through the brush around her. He takes a few steps around the rock. The woman notices and calls out, though he doesn't fully hear what she says. He points his gun at her. That familiar. Where'd you find it?